


Drones

by HavocRoyale



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavocRoyale/pseuds/HavocRoyale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Definitely not amongst Brooke’s best plans, but it worked none the less, so who’s she to complain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drones

**Author's Note:**

> Fell into a pit of Brookate feels and headcanons so have this super short little fic(let?)

 Brooke carefully guided her precious drone up to Kate’s window. She was going to ask Kate out in what would probably be the stupidest way Brooke could think of, but _only_  at Warren’s all-but-too consistent suggestions of even  _dorkier_  ways of asking Kate out to the movies. 

 “Are you shaking? How nervous exactly are you? C’mon it’s not that tough, pinkie-swear! How are you gonna make sure she sees it? Can she even see out her windows?”

 And there was Warren, not shutting up no matter what. Why exactly had she invited him to this again? She couldn’t remember, but she knew if he continued, he would be uninvited in a heartbeat. Brooke continued with what Warren had described originally, moving the drone forward to  _gently_  tap the window.

 “I don’t think-” Brooke snapped.

 She turned around in second to stop Warren, “Could you shut up for two seconds, Warren? This was  _your_  idea!”

_SLAM_

 Brooke tensed and turned around. Her drone was lying on the ground, pretty badly damaged after its rough collision with Kate’s window. Brooke dashed to the drone, Warren close behind her.

 “Ah, I’m sorry…about your drone, Brooke…” Warren shuffled awkwardly behind her.

  Brooke sighed, she did  _not_  want to encourage Warren at all right now, but he  _was_ still her best friend, “It’s not your fault, Warren. Just help me get what’s left of my drone back in my room.”

 “It’s not that badly damaged, just a few pieces broken. I can help you fix it up if you want, and you can try again. Without me.”

 “Was that your drone, Brooke?”

 Brooke’s head shot up, Kate was kneeling beside her with a rather concerned face. 

 “I-uh-I’m gonna…go take this to your room…Brooke,” Warren grabbed the drone from in front of Brooke and started to awkwardly walk into the dormitory.

 “Yeah, I…it didn’t damage your window too badly, did it?”

 “If you consider a few small cracks bad damage, then my window’s wrecked,” Kate giggled in that adorable way she always did.

 Brooke chuckled with her, “Well, I’m sorry for what it’s worth. Not like I  _meant_  to crash into your window.”

 “If you don’t mind me asking, if you weren’t trying to fly your drone into my window, then what were you trying to do?”

 Brooke’s hands were entwined now, twiddling her thumbs, a habit she’d picked up from hanging out with Warrentoo much. Then again, sometimes it seemed like  _any_ time was too much. 

 “I  _was_  gonna to ask you…if you wanted to go to the movies tomorrow?”

 Kate giggled again before leaning forward a kissing Brooke on the cheek, “I’d love to, Brooke.”


End file.
